Fear
by Blood red Sunrise
Summary: Everybody's afraid of something.....


Angel walked down the street towards Sunnydale high school. He hoped he would find Buffy there. She hadn't been at her house or at the cemetery. Angel wondered if Giles knew where she was. The school door was unlocked, as it always seemed to be. He opened the door and stepped inside. This was a public building, so he did not need to be invited in. He walked down the hall towards the library, the place Giles always was. Angel opened the large doors that lead into the library. It was quiet inside, not a strange thing for a library, but very strange for this one. "Hello? Giles? Willow? Xander?" he called, looking around the library to see if he could spot anyone. There was no one there. Angel took one last look around the library before heading towards the door. Before he could open them, they swung open, nearly hitting him in the face. He jumped backwards, losing his balance in the process and fell with an undignified grunt onto the library floor. Giles looked down at him, a smirk forming on his face. "Can I help you?" he asked, the smirk still on his face.

"No, I'm okay." Angel replied, getting to his feet and dusting himself off. "I was just looking for Buffy and thought she might be here." Giles headed towards his office, a book in hand. "She isn't here, though she said she would be in later." He said, flipping through the book, looking for something obviously. He always seemed to be looking for something. "Your welcome to wait here for her if you like." He said, not looking up at Angel as he spoke. "Um, okay. Thanks." Angel sat down in a chair and watched Giles. He went into his office, carrying another book, and then he went to a shelf and pulled out another. A large pile of books was already sitting on the table. "Can I help you?" Angel asked, startling Giles. "Um...ah, if you want. I need to find some more information on the Hellmouth."

"No problem." Angel grabbed a book and began to scan through it. Giles sat down in a chair across from him, also looking through a book.

They had been looking through books for what felt like forever. Angel sighed put the book down with a loud thud. Buffy had still not shown up. He looked over at Giles. Giles was still scanning through books. That man never stops, Angel thought, turning his head towards the large library doors. A sudden movement caught his eye, and he turned towards it, his eyes scanning like a predator looking for prey. Giles glanced up at Angel. "What is it?" he asked the vampire, a worried look on his face. "Oh, it's nothing. I just though I saw something move." Giles watched him for a few more moments, and then got up. He stretched his arms and yawned. "I'm going to get some tea. Would you like some?" he asked, heading towards his office. "No thanks." Angel answered, his gaze drifting back towards the floor. Something had moved. He was certain, but he didn't smell any demons or anything else out of the ordinary. He got to his feet and began to walk around the table, his dark brown eyes scanning the carpet. To his left, a small blur darted across the floor. He spun on his heel towards the object, intent on finding out what it was. He stopped dead (Pardon the pun!) when he saw what it was.

Giles was about to head back to the table when he heard a scream. He ran towards it, wondering what it was. "Angel! What is it?" he asked, looking for a weapon. Angel was standing on the table, his eyes full of fear. That can't be good, Giles thought, making the need to get a weapon all the greater. "Angel, what is it?!" he asked again, hoping the vampire would answer him. Angel opened his mouth, but all that came out was a frightened whimper. He raised his hand and pointed towards something on the floor. Giles looked over to where he was pointing, but saw nothing. "Please Angel. Tell me what it is." Giles took a step towards the frightened vampire. Angel shied away from him, leaping off the table and onto the railing lining the top part of the library. He clung to the railing, and turned his head towards Giles. Giles sighed and grabbed an axe from the weapons cabinet. He started to do a search of the library, wondering what it could be. Angel was obviously very unsettled, and it worried Giles more than he cared to admit.

Buffy walked down the dark street that lead by the cemetery. Well, one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale. Her eyes scanned through the dark, looking for anything out of the ordinary, which was something that happened quite often in Sunnydale. Tonight had been quiet, for once. It was usually pretty busy, with vampires and such, but the undead appeared to be taking the night off. Buffy hummed to herself and continued on her patrol. It was getting late, so she decided to head back to the library.

Giles could find nothing out of the ordinary in the library, well except for Angel. He was still perched precariously on the railing, his eyes wide, and his chest rapidly moving up and down. He didn't breathe, but he still imitated the motion. Giles walked towards the vampire slowly, not wanting to alarm him. Giles was still a little nervous about having a vampire around, but Angel was different. He had a soul, which was something other vampires didn't have. Still, Giles couldn't help but feel a little on edge when Angel was around.

Angel held onto the railing tightly. His eyes darted around, trying to see where the thing was. He hadn't seen it for a few minutes, which did nothing to ease his fear. Giles hadn't seen it either. Maybe he couldn't. He lifted his hand off the railing, and nervously shifted his weight forward. Maybe it was all right to come down. He leaned forward even more and stretched his arm towards the table. He was half way between the table and the railing when he saw it again.

Once again Giles heard Angel scream. The vampire was stretched out between the railing and table in a very uncomfortable position. What ever had scared him before was back. Angel's arms were on the table and he used the to push himself backwards. Unfortunately, his legs were still on the railing, and he pushed them in-between the rails, getting them stuck. Like a caged animal, he thrashed around, trying to free himself. Giles lifted the axe and ran forward towards the spot that Angel was staring. He couldn't see anything at all. This was getting to be very strange. "Angel, please stop. ANGEL!" he yelled in vain. Angel was not listening to him. That was very obvious. His legs remained stuck tightly in the railing and he now lay whimpering. Giles stood in front of him, his axe raised, eyes scanning the ground. What the hell was it?!, he cursed.

Buffy walked through the parking lot of Sunnydale high. The night was rather beautiful. She stopped and looked up at the sky. It was like a herd of stars, resting in a field of black velvet. She smiled and headed into the school.

Angel felt trapped. His legs were stuck tightly in the rails. He tried to pull them free again, but couldn't. Giles stood in front of him. He still couldn't see it! Angel tried to turn over onto his back, in an attempt to free his legs, but it didn't work. He lay on his belly, staring at the thing as it stood there on the floor, not far from Giles' feet. Why couldn't he see it?! Angel grunted. Suddenly the thing moved towards him. He snapped his head back and tried to leap away. Unfortunately his leg remained trapped, and he was slammed back down to the floor. "NO! Get away from me!" Angel screamed, thrashing about like a fish out of water. He suddenly vamped out and tore his legs free with a loud crack. Several railings snapped with the force, splintering into several pieces. Angel snarled and leapt onto the table, his yellow cat-like eyes mixed with fear and anger. Giles jumped back in shock, the axe still held tightly in his hands.

Buffy had just opened the door when she heard a scream, followed by a snarl. She took off at a run down the hall, towards the sound of the scream. It came from the library. She reached the door that lead into the library and pushed through them, her eyes narrowed. Giles stood by the table, brandishing an axe, while Angel was crouched down on the table, his handsome face wearing the visage of his vampire self. His lips were pulled back in a snarl, revealing his sharp fangs. Buffy followed his gaze. He appeared to be staring at Giles. "Angel!" she yelled, running towards Giles. Angel looked over at her, his eyes full of fear. Giles also looked at Buffy. "No Buffy, Angel wasn't going to attack me. I don't know what, but something is in the library that I can't see." Buffy glanced at Angel, who had seemed to calm down slightly since she had shown up. She reached out towards him and rested a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch, but did not move away. His eyes were locked on a spot on the floor. The library was silent except for Angel's rapid intake of air. "What is it Angel?" Buffy asked softly, her eyes locked on his face, watching to see his reaction. His breathing sped up and his eyes darted around wildly. "Gone...it...mov....gone!" he said, whipping his head around, looking at the floor. He knocked several books off the table in the process. "Angel, I need you to focus. What is it?" Buffy asked, grabbing his shoulders in an attempt to stop him from moving. He struggled wildly, his eyes showing their whites. He looked like a frightened animal. "ANGEL!" Buffy yelled, shaking him. He stopped and looked into her eyes with his own. His face was still that of a vampire and it gave Buffy the wiggins. "Over there. On the floor." He said, pointing at a spot on the floor. Buffy looked into his eyes. "What is it?" she asked again. Her only response was a whimper. She looked over at Giles, who shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't been able to see what he is pointing at." He said. Buffy took a few steps away from Angel and scanned the floor. She saw something that looked like a spot of dirt, and headed towards it. Before she could get close, it moved. Angel shrieked and leapt off the table and onto the counter at the front of the library. Buffy leapt back in shock, but then raced forward after the speck. She stepped on it, then lifted her foot and peered down at it. "A spider?" Buffy said, still staring at the smear on the floor. Giles headed towards her and also looked down at it. "Angel, you were afraid of a SPIDER?!"


End file.
